Ueno Chie
Ueno Chie is one of the main cures in Connected ♪ Pretty Cure. Chie is a sophisticated, intelligent and strict girl who comes from a wealthy family and likes to listen to music. After meeting Melodia, she became Cure Chance, a legendary warrior who represents the odds and possibilities. Appearance Chie is a short girl with pale skin. She has aqua blue eyes, full eyebrows and long, wavy stone blue hair, which she wears on a ponytail most of the time. Chie has a very classy and sophisticated, although somewhat old-fashioned style, and she also cares a lot about comfort. Personality Chie is intelligent, sophisticated and very competent. She is very determined and focused when she wants to achieve her goals. But she can also get easily nervous, annoyed and frustrated when she feels useless or embarassed, and sometimes takes it out on others without meaning it. Chie very rarely desires the worst for others, even her enemies, and just wants to make the world a better place. She is also fearful and sometimes acts cowardly. Although most students look up to her intelligence and focus, she's too serious and nervous to be approached by her colleagues, who think they'll make her annoyed. Thus she doesn't have many friends. Chie also has an immense love and respect for traditions, and always tries to embody them on her everyday life. Relationships Ariyoshi Sachika - Initially, Chie deeply despised Sachika for her noisy, self-centered and bossy behavior, and eventually got so annoyed at her that she told her she would never have friends, though she didn't really mean it. Later, Chie revealed that she felt extremely bad for saying it but was too ashamed and scared to apologize. But Sachika still wanted to be her friend, and the two eventually developed a strong bond. Abilities Chie is an extremely smart girl with great memory and knowledge. After meeting with the fairy Melodia and receiving a Harmonious Link, Chie gained the power to transform into a legendary warrior, Cure Chance, and developed a passion for music, deciding to try it again and this time succeeding. Attacks Cure Choice has the power of the ground and music, with most of her attacks being based on rocks and percussion instruments. Wall Of Fortune is Cure Choice's main attack. Rock Serenade '''is Cure Choice's main music attack. Etymology '''Chie: chi means "thousand", and e'' can mean "branch", "benefit" or "picture". '''Ueno': ue means "above" or "upper", while no means "wilderness". Songs Chie's voice actress has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with the voice actresses for Ariyoshi Sachika, Ohara Kazumi, Murata Aimu and Rikimaru Yume. * Finding Yourself In Between * Endless Possibilities Duets * Open My Eyes '(Along with the voice actresses for Ariyoshi Sachika, Ohara Kazumi, Murata Aimu and Rikimaru Yume) * '''Melody! Harmony! Memory! '(Along with the voice actresses for Ariyoshi Sachika, Ohara Kazumi, Murata Aimu and Rikimaru Yume) * 'Let's Be Friends! '(Along with the voice actresses for Ariyoshi Sachika and Ohara Kazumi) * '''Try It Until It Works (Along with the voice actress for Ariyoshi Sachika) Category:Main Characters Category:Blue Cures Category:KaptainKoala Characters